Star Senshi Book One
by Telraven
Summary: An OVA set a few years after StarS season. A new enemy has appeared and captured most of the senshi. Pluto and Moon go back in time to bring help: The Solar Princess. How will she adapt to this strange future? Can she find love again?
1. Prologue: We need help! Five of The Sen

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Star Senshi, Book One.  
  
Prologue. "We need help! Five of The Senshi Have Been Kidnapped!"  
  
By Telraven. (telraven@ywave.com)   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
This part is rated G. The rest will be G/PG. Oh and by the way, text in these: indicate   
  
thought. Author's notes are at the bottom. This story takes place when the senshi are about   
  
18 or so, in their last year of high school.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Prince Alaric of the Galactic Empire sat upon his throne, watching the guardians of this   
  
system in their day-to-day lives. One more system and he would have the resources to take full   
  
control of the Empire. He smiled, how easy it had been to discover their civilian identities! He   
  
had been able to capture four of them already, and at this moment the captain of his invasion   
  
forces was in the process of acquiring another one. With all of them under my control, I'll be   
  
able to take control of this system with practically no effort! He thought. What a wonderful   
  
discovery my father made! Tap the powers of a system's guardians and you save your own resources!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Nooo! Rei-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried as the portal disappeared . Their enemy had   
  
captured another senshi.  
  
"That's five of us they've gotten now!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.   
  
"We can't defeat this enemy without the other Senshi! What can we do?" Luna said.  
  
"We need another Senshi." Sailor Pluto said quietly.  
  
"Where will we find another Senshi? It's not like we can just walk up to some random   
  
person on the street and say: Hi, we're the Sailor Senshi, you wouldn't happen to have powers   
  
like us would you?" Sailor Venus replied.  
  
"Obviously not. I know exactly where to find another Senshi." Pluto replied.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Prince Alaric gloated over his newest acquisition. "Welcome Hino Rei, or should I call you   
  
Sailor Mars? I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here, because believe me, you will be here for a   
  
very long time. " He laughed and walked away.  
  
Rei looked up and saw that Makoto, Ami, Michiru and Haruka were all chained to the walls   
  
as well. "What do you think they are going to do with us?" She asked once he had left.  
  
"It's obvious that they want us out of the way, but I don't understand why they haven't   
  
just killed us." Ami replied.  
  
"I hope the others can figure out a way to defeat them." Haruka said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"My Prince. Which of them will we capture next?" Hadrian, the Prince's advisor asked.  
  
Alaric looked at the large mirror that showed each of the senshi. "Hmmm, that one I   
  
think." He replied, pointing to one of the blondes. "The one I believe they call Sailor Venus."   
  
He summoned the Captain of his invasion forces. "Jilana! Set the viewer to follow her, and find   
  
out when she is most off guard. I want you to capture her personally, it will be more difficult   
  
now that their forces are lessened."   
  
"With all respect my lord, why is that? Isn't the opposite usually true?" She responded.  
  
"Yes, but I have studied them. They have a talent for becoming more powerful under   
  
adversity, rather than less."  
  
"Very well my lord, I will begin immediately."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Where do we find her Pluto?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
  
"In the past. There was a Senshi who was nearly as powerful as the Queen. She had the   
  
taiouzuishou, a sister crystal created as a compliment to the ginzuishou. It was so close in   
  
power to the Silver Crystal that any difference was too minuscule to be of note. She is the one   
  
we need."  
  
"Where did she come from? We already have a Senshi for every planet. Was there another   
  
planet?" Venus asked.  
  
"No, she was the Princess of The Sun, Sailor Solaris."  
  
"I think I remember her. Her parents were killed when she was about twelve years old and   
  
Mo- I mean Queen Serenity adopted her." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yes, I think I remember her as well." Luna said. "But she disappeared about a year before   
  
Queen Beryl attacked. I think that Queen Serenity said something about special duties, but no one   
  
ever saw her again."  
  
"Correct. You need to come with me to find her, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because she will know you, and if you are with me she will be more willing to come with   
  
us." Pluto told her.  
  
"Oh. Do I need to transform into Princess Serenity?"  
  
"No, she'll still recognize you in your senshi form. We should leave now."  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Sorry this part is so short. But the first episode is where they bring her   
  
back with them. I'll make up for it by posting the next part at the same time. ^_^ I'm using the   
  
Japanese names 'cause I like them.   
  
Author's note, Revised Version: There wasn't too much to fix with this part, I just added   
  
the opening with Alaric and did a little tweaking here and there. I've decided that this story   
  
doesn't really work as a whole season, so I've decided to think of it as an OVA because it's longer   
  
than a movie, but shorter than a season. 


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell to The Silver Millen...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Star Senshi, Book 1.  
  
Chapter 1: "Farewell to The Silver Millennium. A New Beginning for Sailor Solaris!"  
  
By Telraven. (telraven@ywave.com)   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
This story is rated PG for a drama and romance. (Maybe a little swearing, I'm not sure yet.)   
  
This story won't make a lot of sense unless you read the Prologue, it does set everything up...   
  
Authors notes and other stuff are at the bottom.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was the end of a beautiful spring day on earth, during the Silver Millenium. The Solar   
  
Princess, Lianara and her fiancee Prince Tarellan of the Earth, were sitting under a tree at the   
  
top of a small hill, watching the sunset. Tarellan had his head pillowed on her lap and Lianara   
  
was softly humming as she played with his hair. He sat up and turned toward her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more." She smiled.  
  
"I doubt that. I love you so very much more, My Princess."  
  
"Oh really? I don't think so." She replied, and kissed him. A few moments later she broke   
  
off. "Now what do you think?"  
  
"Hmmm... I think it's a tie." He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Oh yes, definitely a tie." She answered when they finally had to come up for air. Tarellan   
  
laughed and kissed her again.  
  
Suddenly a fierce wind whipped all around them. Lianara frowned as her magical senses   
  
alerted her. "Something is happening...That wind is not natural..." A large misty portal then   
  
appeared and two shadowed figures stepped out of it.  
  
"You are quite right Sailor Solaris." One of the figures said as she stepped forward. It   
  
was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Oh! Lady Pluto! It is only you! You had me worried for a moment. What are you doing here?   
  
And who is that with you?"  
  
Then the other figure stepped forward. Lianara stared in shock. "Princess Serenity?! Why   
  
are you dressed as a Senshi?"  
  
Sailor Moon bigsweated. "Ummm...Well...You see..."  
  
Pluto interjected. "We'll have to explain later. We've come with an assignment for you   
  
Sailor Solaris. You need to come with us, now."  
  
"Come with you? Where?" She replied.  
  
Pluto glanced at Tarellan briefly, then spoke. "I can only say that your help is required.   
  
There is a very powerful threat coming, and your assistance is vital. No one can know where you're   
  
going. Not even the Queen knows about this yet."   
  
"What kind of threat?" Lianara asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you just now. But you will be away for quite a while and the mission will be   
  
difficult and dangerous, you may speak with your fiancée before we leave if you wish." Pluto   
  
replied.  
  
Lianara looked at Tarellan. "Yes, we need to talk." They walked off together.  
  
"This is all so sudden, I do not know if I can do this, my love." Lianara told him once   
  
they were out of hearing.  
  
"Of course you can. You have the courage, the power and the strength of will to do anything,   
  
including defeating this enemy. And I know that when you have, you will return to me." Tarellan   
  
said as he brushed a strand of hair off of her face.  
  
She smiled up at him. "You always know just what to say, my love." She looked down at her   
  
hands and took off her engagement ring. Then she took her necklace chain from her neck and slid   
  
the ring onto it. She put the chain around his neck. "Keep this as my promise. As the sun burns   
  
and the moon shines," she said, her voice slightly wavering. "I'll return to claim this when my   
  
duty is fulfilled."   
  
"I swear by the ever growing forest and the earth that sings, I'll keep it safe until you   
  
return." He replied, completing the oath. Then he gathered her into his arms.   
  
"I will miss you so much, my love." She said tearfully.  
  
"As will I. In fact, I already miss you." He whispered into her hair. "Just remember that   
  
no matter what happens, I will always love you, my darling Princess..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Fiancée!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed when Lianara was out of earshot. "Pluto, you didn't tell   
  
me she was engaged! We can't separate them! It's too cruel!"  
  
"She is supposed to come with us. Search your memories, do remember her being around when   
  
Beryl attacked?"  
  
Sailor Moon was silent for a few moments as she thought. "No." She said finally. "Why wasn't   
  
she there?"  
  
"Because she came with us. If she were to stay, it would affect what happened to the Moon   
  
Kingdom. Probably not for the better." Pluto told her.  
  
"Oh." Sailor Moon sighed. "but why can't we take him with us?"  
  
"It will be difficult for her, but we can't bring him. He *was* in this time when the Moon   
  
Kingdom fell. In fact, he was one of Queen Serenity's protectors and... Oh, they're coming back."  
  
"I still think this sucks." Sailor Moon muttered quietly.  
  
Lianara and Tarellan came over to them, hand in hand.  
  
"I'm ready." Lianara said.   
  
"You should transform into your Senshi form, it will make traveling through the gate   
  
easier." Pluto told her.  
  
"Alright." She flung her hand into the air. "Golden Solar Power, Make-up!" Warm golden   
  
light washed over her, as her entire body glowed with gold and blue light, golden ribbons flew out   
  
from her bracelet, wrapping around her body and flashed into her Sailor fuku.  
  
"Good, let's go." Pluto opened a portal to the Time Gate.  
  
"Goodbye my love." Sailor Solaris whispered and kissed Tarellan.  
  
"Farewell. Come back to me soon." He whispered back.  
  
"I will, I swear it."  
  
Pluto stood beside the Gate. "I'll go last so that I can close the portal that leads to the   
  
gate."  
  
Sailor Moon went through first. She turned to Solaris with a smile. "Come on Solaris, we'll   
  
be able to explain everything once we get back to my time."  
  
Once Solaris stepped through the portal, Tarellan grabbed Pluto's wrist. "Pluto, wait!" She   
  
turned to him. "Watch over her will you?" He said in a voice choked with emotion. "She may be   
  
powerful, but she isn't always strong, she needs encouragement for her to believe in herself."  
  
"I will." Pluto replied. "Tell Queen Serenity what you've seen, she'll know what to say to   
  
anyone who asks about Lianara." Then she stepped through the portal and it closed behind her.  
  
Tarellan bowed his head as the portal disappeared. I'll always love you Lianara. Come back   
  
to me soon... He looked up at the sunset. I'll speak with Queen Serenity and Apollo tomorrow...   
  
I wonder why they didn't take Apollo with them, he is Lianara's guardian cat...  
  
The next day in Queen Serenity's private office, Tarellan had an audience with Queen   
  
Serenity and was surprised to find Sailor Pluto there.   
  
"...so then they stepped through the portal and it disappeared." Tarellan said as he   
  
finished explaining why his fiancee hadn't returned with him to the moon.  
  
"An interesting story, Prince Tarellan. Apollo has disappeared as well, just before you   
  
arrived, along with the Taiyouzuishou*." Serenity turned to Pluto. "You didn't say anything about   
  
this before."  
  
"I didn't need to. It is the destiny of the Solar Princess to do this, telling you   
  
beforehand would only have complicated matters." Pluto replied in her usual manner. "No one else   
  
need know about it either." She added.  
  
Serenity frowned. "What worries me is that I'm not certain what to tell everyone else.   
  
Since we can't tell them the truth, well, not the whole truth that is..." She thought for a moment.   
  
"Perhaps we could say that she and Apollo were called away for certain duties, and it is uncertain   
  
when they will return. That is the truth, but it's vague enough to be safe."  
  
Tarellan and Sailor Pluto bowed. "If that is everything, I'll take my leave, your Majesty."   
  
Tarellan bowed again and left Serenity's chambers. I'll wait for you my love, no matter how long   
  
it may be...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(Quick note: *Taiyouzuishou= lit. Sun Crystal, (Solar Crystal) it was created as a sister   
  
crystal to the Ginzuishou. It belongs to the true heir of the Solar Kingdom.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The mist was so thick Solaris couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Sailor   
  
Pluto? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here." Pluto answered right beside her. "The Time Gate is right over there. See?   
  
Sailor Moon is waiting for us."  
  
"Why are we going through the Time Gate?" Lianara asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon and I are from the future. There isn't a Sailor Solaris in our time, so we   
  
came back to enlist your help."  
  
"Why is the Princess a Sailor Senshi?" Solaris asked as they walked toward the Time Gate.  
  
"We don't really know, I believe it was a mix up by Luna, she was looking for the Sailor   
  
Senshi, and thePrincess of the Moon, and got things mixed up. That's the last time I trust things   
  
to a cat." She added under her breath.  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? All of the Senshi have been gathered. Why   
  
would Luna have to look for the Senshi? And the Princess?"  
  
"It's a long story, and we don't have the time right now, we'll explain everything when we   
  
arrive." Pluto replied. Lianara frowned.  
  
They walked through the gate and into Setsuna's living room, where Minako and Hotaru were   
  
waiting for them. Pluto and Sailor Moon detransformed.  
  
"Minna, this is Lianara, Princess of The Sun, also known as Sailor Solaris." Usagi said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Solaris said and smiled.  
  
"Detransform and I'll introduce everyone." Setsuna told her.  
  
She transformed from her Senshi Fuku into the dress she had been wearing earlier. Then   
  
suddenly the sun on her forehead and her gown started to fade. "Wh-what is happening to me?! I feel   
  
so weak..." She reached out for the couch to steady herself, then collapsed into a faint.  
  
Setsuna and Usagi caught her and put her on the couch. "Minako go into Michiru's closet and   
  
get some clothes. I think they're the same size." Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright." Minako said and went upstairs. Setsuna took the blanket off the back of the   
  
couch and put it over her.  
  
Lianara slowly started to wake up. "What happened?" She asked groggily. Then she noticed   
  
she wasn't wearing anything but a blanket. "Where is my dress!?"  
  
"You suffered a shock when the magic of your senshi transformation left you." Setsuna   
  
answered.  
  
"The magic..." She gasped. "Where is the magic? I can barely feel it."  
  
"There isn't as much magic in the world anymore." Setsuna told her.  
  
"Why?" Just then Minako came back down the stairs with some clothes.   
  
"Here, I brought you some clothing. You can change in the bathroom, that room over there."   
  
Minako said, pointing.  
  
"Thank you very much." She wrapped the blanket around herself as she got up, took the   
  
clothes from Minako and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Who is she going to stay with? I don't know if my parents would go for it." Usagi asked   
  
after Lianara had left the room.   
  
"She can stay with me. There's a spare room upstairs. Besides, the house has been feeling   
  
rather empty since the enemy took Michiru and Haruka." Setsuna answered quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I miss them." Hotaru said.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Lianara came back out of the bathroom.   
  
"Lianara, I'll introduce everyone to you." Usagi smiled. "This is Aino Minako, she's Sailor   
  
Venus."  
  
"Minako... I like that."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru is Sailor Saturn."   
  
Lianara gulped. "S-saturn? You are Sailor Saturn?"  
  
"Yes I am." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Lianara-san."  
  
"Y-yes. Hello." Lianara stammered.  
  
"Meioh Setsuna is Sailor Pluto's name and I'm Tsukino Usagi: Sailor Moon and Princess   
  
Serenity."  
  
"Why does everyone have different names?" Lianara asked. "How far into the future did you   
  
bring me? It couldn't have been *that* far, since you're the same Sailor Senshi that I know, but   
  
you all seem different somehow..." She glanced at Usagi and she started in shock. "Serenity! Why   
  
don't you have the symbol of the moon kingdom on your forehead?" Lianara asked.  
  
"Most of your questions can be answered simply: In your time, a year after be brought you   
  
here," Setsuna said. "An evil woman named Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, and destroyed it.   
  
Everyone but Luna, Artemis and I were killed in the attack. Even Queen Serenity, she had to use   
  
the full power of the Ginzuishou to seal away the forces of Beryl and her Dark Kingdom." Setsuna   
  
said.  
  
Lianara gasped. No...It can't be...Everyone...Tarellan...  
  
"To save everyone, Queen Serenity sent them all to the future to be reborn in a world   
  
without Beryl. Because of the power it took, the world's magic was depleted. It has been gradually   
  
building back up, but it's still low enough now that it takes a lot of energy out of you personally   
  
when you take the form of the Solar Princess. The same with everyone else. Queen Serenity knew   
  
there was a possibility of Beryl returning, so she put Luna and Artemis into hibernation so that   
  
should the evil return, they would awaken and be able to revive the senshi." Setsuna finished.  
  
"Th-this is all so unbelievable..." Lianara stammered. "Why are you telling me all of this?   
  
Won't it spoil the timeline when I go back?"  
  
Setsuna was silent.  
  
Realization dawned upon her. "Unless....You are not going to allow me to go back, are you?"  
  
"No." Setsuna said quietly. "The truth is, you never returned to the Moon Kingdom. If you   
  
were to do so, it could change things. Most likely not for the better."  
  
"But...Tarellan..." Lianara whispered as a cold feeling crept from the pit of her stomach   
  
and her eyes started to well up with tears. "I promised him I would come back..." And now...He   
  
died...No...  
  
"I'm sorry Lianara." Usagi said as Lianara buried her face in her hands and started to cry.   
  
Usagi put an arm around Lianara's shoulder.  
  
"You can live here with Hotaru and I if you like, we have a spare room, and you'll need   
  
someone to show you around in this time." Setsuna said softly when it seemed as though Lianara had   
  
cried herself out. "We can enroll you in the same school as Usagi and Minako, that way you'll be   
  
with friends."  
  
"I...I suppose that would...make things easier... At least I won't be completely alone..."   
  
Alone...I'll never see him again... Lianara sniffed, wiping away the tears and looked around.   
  
"Where are all of the other Senshi?"  
  
"That's partly why we brought you here. Our enemy has captured all of the others, save for   
  
Endymion. We are the only ones left." Setsuna said.  
  
She was shocked. "How did that happen?"  
  
"They caught us off guard, I think they have been observing us for quite awhile." Setsuna   
  
replied.  
  
Lianara was silent for a moment. "Well, I suppose if I am to fit in here, I should have a   
  
new name as well, don't you think?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "That's a great idea! What will your new name be?'  
  
"I guess I could go by my nickname, Liana."  
  
"Yeah, I like that. I know! Your family name can be Taiyouno*!" Usagi exclaimed. Everyone   
  
bigsweated at the pun. "And tomorrow is Saturday so we can go shopping, and maybe see a movie.   
  
We'll show you how cool everything is in our time!" Usagi said enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright. Why don't you two stay here tonight? You can call your parents and tell them."   
  
Setsuna told Usagi and Minako.  
  
"Cool! A slumber party!" Minako said.  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(Another quick note: *Taiyouno roughly means "of the sun" following the pattern of the   
  
other senshi names which each mean something related to their powers. Hence the joke. ^_~)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day, Jilana, one of Alaric's minions, was watching the girls as they went shopping,   
  
got lunch, saw a movie and did other normal girl stuff. "Argh! Don't these senshi do anything   
  
alone?! They even go into the bathroom together! I wish I could hear what they were saying. I   
  
also wish they'd leave Venus by herself! Go home already!" Jilana complained frustratedly to the   
  
screen she was watching them on.  
  
She continued to watch as they eventually said goodbye, and went their separate ways.   
  
"Finally!" She focused in on Minako as she walked away from the others. Jilana waited for Minako   
  
to get farther away from everyone else, then she opened a portal and stepped through.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Minako was about two blocks away from the others when a black portal appeared in front of   
  
her.  
  
Immediately she reached for her transformation wand. "Venus Crys-"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The minion said as she grabbed the wand out of her hand. "You're coming   
  
with me."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Minako said as she started to run.   
  
The minion just laughed and sent a bolt of energy at her. Minako dodged it by inches.   
  
"Help! Usagi! Setsuna! Anyone!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Liana said.  
  
"It sounded like Minako." Usagi said.  
  
"We'd better transform." Setsuna told them.  
  
Usagi and Liana nodded.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power,"   
  
"Saturn Planet Power,"  
  
"Moon Eternal,"  
  
"Golden Solar Power,"  
  
All together: "Make-up!"  
  
After transforming, they ran toward where they had heard Minako's scream come from.  
  
Minako was slowly wearing down, she couldn't keep running and dodging for very much longer.   
  
I can't keep this up...Minna where are you? She thought.  
  
"Hold it right there! For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. In the name   
  
of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon did her usual hand motions and whatnot.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are. I am Jilana, head of the almighty Prince Alaric's army.   
  
I'm the bad guy. You aren't who I'm after right now, so just go away." Jilana replied in a bored   
  
tone while she made a shooing motion with her hand.  
  
"I don't think so." Sailor Pluto said. "Dead Scream." She whispered.  
  
The ball of violet energy blasted into the minion, scorching her and knocking her into a   
  
nearby wall. "You'll pay for that!" She said as she got up. Jilana shot out a bolt of black energy   
  
at Pluto.  
  
She barely dodged it. "Let me try." Sailor Solaris said. She floated about a foot above the   
  
ground and raised both hands above her head as she began to spin. "Golden Solar Flare!" She shouted,   
  
and a beam of gold light shot out from between her upraised hands. The beam hit Alaric's minion   
  
right in the eyes, scorching her face and blinding her temporarily.  
  
The minion, bruised and burnt, slowly got up while holding one side of her face, "That   
  
hurt!" she complained. Then she opened a portal and summoned one of her youma. "Get them!." She   
  
yelled as she pointed at the senshi. The youma charged at them. "Sailor Moon! Now!" Saturn said.  
  
"Yeah I know, Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried out. The gold light blasted   
  
into the youma and it evaporated.   
  
Alaric's minion had limped over to Minako. Then she grabbed Minako with her good arm, and   
  
pulled her into the portal.  
  
"Noooo! Not again! Minako!" Sailor Moon cried out and took a step toward the disappearing   
  
portal. She sobbed. "This just isn't fair, they are picking us off one by one and there's nothing   
  
we can do about it..."  
  
"You're wrong Sailor Moon, we can defeat them, and we will get the other Senshi back."   
  
Pluto told her.  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked up a Pluto. "You think so?"  
  
"We've never failed yet have we?"  
  
"I...I guess not. But this is so different. None of the others have come this close to   
  
beating us."  
  
"I know, this time they are more powerful. But now we are now more powerful as well." Pluto   
  
said, gesturing to Solaris. "We have Sailor Solaris and the Taiyozuishou now. By the way, where is   
  
it?" She said, turning to Solaris.  
  
"Actually... since the uh, Taiyozuishou is umm...nearly as powerful as the Ginzuishou... My   
  
uh, Guardian was keeping it until I should need it...and umm..." She said hesitantly.  
  
"I knew we forgot something." Pluto muttered.  
  
"What'd you forget?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Apollo, Solaris' guardian cat. We forgot to pick him up." Pluto replied.  
  
"Another cat? How many Guardian cats are there?." Saturn asked.  
  
"We only need Luna, Artemis and Apollo. Let's go get him." Pluto answered in a very   
  
Pluto-like fashion.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The wounded Jilana dumped Minako into the cell where they were keeping the other Senshi,   
  
then she went to report to Prince Alaric.  
  
"Jilana, I want an explanation. Why did you use one of your monsters against the Senshi?   
  
You know that is against my direct orders." Prince Alaric said.  
  
"Your Highness, I didn't mean to disobey you, but there is a new Senshi, one that I am sure   
  
we have never seen before. She is very powerful sir."  
  
"Another Sailor? How can this be? We observed them for several years, a new one hasn't   
  
shown up for quite awhile. Surely she would have appeared before this." Hadrian, the Prince's   
  
advisor, said.  
  
"Hmmm... this may effect our plans. We will have to observe this new Senshi, test her   
  
powers to find out what kind of a threat she is." Alaric said. He called up an image of the Senshi   
  
on his viewscreen and smiled. "Yes, she will definitely need careful study."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Is that better? I hope so, it's definitely longer than the prologue. I'm not   
  
very good with action scenes, was this okay? As always, comments and criticism are greatly   
  
appreciated. I want to know if you have any ideas of how I can improve this. You'll be able to find   
  
every part of this story here: http://www.geocities.com/telraven/ (My homepage. ^_^) 


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble In Tokyo! The Enemy i...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Star Senshi, Book 1.  
  
Chapter 2: "Trouble In Tokyo! The Enemy is Testing Sailor Solaris!"  
  
By Telraven. (telraven@ywave.com) [With some great help from Sailor Wind on the fight scene.]  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
This part is rated: hmmm, I don't know, G or PG, something like that. This story takes   
  
place when the girls are just about 18 and are almost finished with high school. Usagi and   
  
Mamoru are waiting to get married until after she graduates. BTW text in these: indicate   
  
thought.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
There was a flash of light and a portal of mist opened up in Setsuna's living room. The   
  
Senshi stepped out of it, and this time they had a blue cat with a golden sun on his forehead   
  
along with them. They detransformed.  
  
"Now will you please tell me why you've brought me here?" Apollo said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah, ummm well you see; We really need Sailor Solaris here in the future, and you are   
  
her Guardian cat so you belong with her, but we sort of forgot about you when we first picked   
  
her up." Usagi summarized quickly.  
  
"Ok...so how long 'til we get to go back?" Apollo asked, after he recovered from the speed   
  
of Usagi's summarization.  
  
"We don't." Liana replied tonelessly, and headed up the stairs to her new bedroom.  
  
"I have to stay here?! Well... at least I won't be alone. So where do I go to meet some   
  
other magical cats? There *are* other Magical cats here, I trust?"  
  
"Just Luna and Artemis." Hotaru replied cheerfully from the couch.  
  
Apollo sweatdropped. "Great, just great. Artemis doesn't even *like* me." He muttered,   
  
then he looked up the stairs toward the door Liana had gone into. "I think I'll go see if Liana   
  
needs me, she must be pretty torn up about being separated from Tarellan..." He told the others.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Come on Liana, or you'll be late for school." Setsuna said.  
  
"Why do I have to do this? I was finished with my studies last year." She grumbled   
  
sleepily as she got out of bed.  
  
"Because you don't understand enough about this time and place. Besides, Usagi could use   
  
the company, she's all alone at school now that Minako's been taken." Setsuna told her.  
  
She sighed. "This really isn't fair." She got dressed in her new school uniform and came   
  
downstairs.  
  
"I'll drive you to school today so that you know where it is, and I need to see to your   
  
classes." Setsuna told her over breakfast.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Jilana, report! What have you found out about that new Senshi?" Prince Alaric asked.  
  
"Only that she is living with Sailor Pluto, we can't see anything that goes on in her   
  
house, so I haven't been able to find out anything more." Jilana said humbly.  
  
He tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. "Then we'll just have to draw her out.   
  
Jilana, send one of your youma to draw our quarry into the open. Have it gather some energy   
  
while you're at it, we might as well have it do something else useful at the same time."  
  
"Where should I send it, my lord?" Jilana questioned.  
  
"That's up to you, I trust your judgment." He answered.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Jilana bowed and left.  
  
"Are you quite sure we can trust her, my lord?" Hadrian asked after she had left.  
  
"She knows what she is doing; and she knows the penalty for failure. Hadrian, I want you   
  
to question Sailor Venus to see what she can tell us about this new Sailor Senshi. It might prove   
  
useful."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When they got to the high school, Setsuna took her to the principal's office to introduce   
  
her. "She is my niece from England." She told the principal as Liana waited outside the door. "Her   
  
parents recently died and she has been put into my care until she is old enough to receive full   
  
control of her trust fund. I decided to enroll her here to give her some distraction from the   
  
accident, her parents' death hit her pretty hard."  
  
"Very well I'll call in my secretary to bring you her class schedule." The aide came in and   
  
gave Setsuna the list of classes. She took it and made a few changes. "If you don't mind, I made a   
  
couple of changes. She only has one friend here so far and she really should be in classes with   
  
someone she knows." She said as she gave the list back to the aide.   
  
"I understand completely." The principal said. In a few minutes the aide returned with an   
  
updated class schedule.   
  
Setsuna said her farewells to the principal and went out to the waiting room and gave the   
  
list to Liana. "Here's your class schedule. I'll made sure you'd be in all of the same classes as   
  
Usagi."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Liana was on her way home from school after parting ways with Usagi. This school is so   
  
stupid. She thought to herself. They don't even teach magic! Or very much else useful for that   
  
matter... Suddenly she heard a scream from nearby and went to investigate. She looked around the   
  
next corner she saw a youma attacking a young couple.  
  
"Golden Solar Power, Make Up!" She called out. She transformed and went around the corner.   
  
"Hold it right there! I am the Protector of Life & Love, Sailor Solaris! How dare you attack this   
  
innocent young couple! In the name of The Sun, Prepare to be Burned!" Where did that come from?   
  
It sounds so corny... She thought.  
  
The youma turned away from the couple and attacked Solaris with blinding speed, but she   
  
dodged it.  
  
She whirled about to see what the youma's next move would be. But she didn't turn quickly   
  
enough and something hit her in the side. She winced and held her side for a moment before   
  
straightening. The youma had her trapped in a corner.  
  
Solaris raised both hands above her head and began to spin. "Golden Solar Flare!" She   
  
shouted, and a beam of gold light shot out from between her upraised hands.   
  
"Arrgghh!" the youma shouted angrily as the light blinded it.  
  
Sailor Solaris jumped over the youma and turned around to face it. The youma was rubbing   
  
it's eyes and as soon as it could make out where Solaris was, it lunged for her. Solaris punched   
  
the youma in its face. As it stumbled toward her she knocked it down with a kick.   
  
Sailor Solaris spun around, with her hands at her sides, as sparkles of golden light flew   
  
all around her. While she spun a small many rayed sphere of light formed in each hand, then she   
  
stopped and yelled: "Burning SunStar Revolution!" as she shot a barrage of golden energy spheres   
  
at the youma from the palms of her hands. The youma screamed as the golden energy vaporized it.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Later as she stepped in through the door of Setsuna's house she was greeted by Hotaru.   
  
"Where were you?! We were so worried."  
  
"I ran into a youma that was attacking a couple in the street, and I had to help them."   
  
Liana answered.  
  
"What? This enemy hasn't done anything like that before." Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Well he has now." Setsuna said. "I wonder what brought this on?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit." Liana replied. "The youma I fought today was   
  
sucking the energy out of the people when I came across it!"  
  
"That's what our other enemies did...I thought that these guys didn't do that..." Setsuna   
  
said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Prince Alaric frowned at the image on the viewscreen. "She is more formidable than I   
  
expected. Jilana!"  
  
"Yes, my lord?" Jilana answered.  
  
"Next time you will send a more powerful youma to test her abilities."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." She said humbly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's note: I would like to give a huge extra-special thank you to Sailor Wind, without   
  
whom the fight scene in this episode would have really, really sucked. This episode is quite a bit   
  
shorter than I would like, but I was having a lot of trouble with this episode so I decided to just   
  
make it a short one. I promise I'll work really really hard on episode 3 (which by the way will   
  
have a little bit of a surprise, for some people...) and try to get it out as soon as possible.   
  
Note #2: This is the new revised chapter 2, I changed Solaris' attack & tweaked a few other   
  
things so they'd sound better. 


	4. Chapter 3, A New Guy in Town The Handsom...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Star Sailors. Book 1.  
  
Chapter 3, "A New Guy in Town. The Handsome Journalist from America Arrives."  
  
By Telraven. (telraven@ywave.com)   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
This part is rated PG for a little language. Text in these: indicate thought. Author's notes   
  
are, as always, at the bottom, along with some other stuff.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Liana sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she gazed at the rain dripping down the   
  
window pane. "I think I've figured out why Setsuna wanted me to go to school with Usagi...It   
  
isn't so much to learn what they are trying to teach us. What I need to learn there is how to   
  
act and talk, how to sound like everyone else. But still, it's not easy...The world is so very   
  
different now..."   
  
"Took you long enough to figure that out." Apollo told her as he leaped up on to her   
  
bed. "At least you have me to help you out." He said smugly as he washed his paw. Liana threw   
  
a pencil at him but he dodged it.  
  
Her mind drifted to earlier that day...  
  
"Usagi, hi!" Someone called out.  
  
"Oh, hi Naru-chan!" Usagi said.  
  
"Who's this?" Naru asked when she came closer.  
  
"Oh, this is Liana. She just moved here. Liana, this is Naru." Usagi responded.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."   
  
"Where did you move here from?" Naru asked.  
  
"The Moo-" Liana started to say, until Usagi's elbow in her side cut her off.  
  
"England." Usagi quickly interjected.   
  
"Oh yes, that's right. I came here from England..." Liana sweatdropped.  
  
"Liana-chan," Usagi whispered after Naru had left. "You need to remember what to tell   
  
people, it's not a good idea to go around telling people that you're from the Moon Kingdom.   
  
They'll think you're crazy."  
  
Liana sighed again and looked out her window. Things would be a lot easier if Tarellan   
  
was with me. She thought as a tear slipped down her face. It's so unfair! Serenity and Endymion   
  
were able to find each other, why can't we be together? Oh my love, I'd give anything just to be   
  
with you again...   
  
"Anything at all..." She whispered as she looked out the dark window and another tear   
  
slipped down her face .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Elsewhere, a young man, with chocolate brown hair and deep emerald green eyes, was arguing   
  
with his boss at the Seattle offices of the Worldwide News Network. "Trust me! This'll be a great   
  
story! No one has ever gotten the true story of the strange happenings that have occurred over the   
  
last several years. The news media and the police in Japan tried, but it seemed like there just   
  
wasn't anything for them to find. But I don't think that they were trying very hard. There wasn't   
  
much of an investigation the last time, it's like they just gave up."  
  
His boss sighed. "Tarel, how do you expect to find out when all those other people tried   
  
and failed?"  
  
"I know I can do it, Mr. Calder, I know it sounds crazy, but I just know! I have a feeling   
  
that I just can't explain...That I can find out what happened, and if there is any truth to the   
  
sightings of the female superheroes in sailor suits fighting the monsters..." Tarel replied.  
  
"Tarel, you're a fine young man. You're like a son to me, really! But how can I justify   
  
spending the network's money on something that might as well be a wild goose chase? How do you   
  
even know that these so called superheroes are even around anymore?"  
  
"Mr. Calder you've got to believe me! The reports have started again. Reports of strange   
  
monsters appearing and attacking people, only to have sailor suited young women show up and destroy   
  
them. And there's a new one this time; there have been several eyewitness reports of young women   
  
being kidnapped. And they were all right after the monster sightings. It could be part of some kind   
  
of attack plan by invaders who want to take over the earth. Just look at the evidence: first   
  
there was that meteor of some sort that *hadn't been tracked* and hit right in the middle of Tokyo   
  
a couple of years ago, then the reports of monster attacks started, then there was the crystalline   
  
UFO that showed up several months later. Not to mention when that high profile school was blown up,   
  
taking out a pretty large radius of buildings around it.."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Calder cut in. "Tarel you don't need to list every single strange   
  
thing that has ever happened in Tokyo! I suppose I can let you go, I'll give you a month trial   
  
period. If you don't have a strong story, with more evidence than just hearsay, within that time,   
  
you have to drop the story and come home. Deal?  
  
Tarel sighed. "I guess so. It's better than outright refusal."  
  
"You're damn right it's better! And you'd better be right about this, I'm putting a lot   
  
on the line just giving you this much. Now go get packed, you're leaving in two days."  
  
Tarel smiled. "Yes sir!" He said cheerfully, and went home to pack.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A couple of days later when Tarel didn't come into the office, a certain voluptuous   
  
redhead was worried. "Is Tarel sick or something? He hasn't been in to work for a couple of   
  
days..." Vanessa asked around in the office.  
  
"Nah, he's not sick," someone replied. "Blane went to Tokyo for a story."  
  
"Tokyo!" She exclaimed. He went to Tokyo? Oh great. I almost had him too...How can I   
  
get to Tokyo?! I don't have the money for that! Then she had an idea. She smiled. You won't   
  
get away from me that easily, Tarel Blane...  
  
That afternoon, Vanessa went to Mr. Calder's office.  
  
"Ah, Vanessa, come in." He replied.  
  
She stepped in and took a seat. "Mr. Calder, I got a call from Tarel last night. He   
  
said that he wanted me to come over there and help him with his story."  
  
"Really? Why didn't he call me first?" Calder said.  
  
Vanessa bigsweated. "I...uh...Well we were on the phone already, you see, and...uh...  
  
He asked me to tell you because he didn't have the time to call you...That's one of the reasons   
  
he wanted my help you see..."  
  
Calder stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well... I suppose I can send you, but you'll have   
  
to work at the offices over there, besides helping Tarel."  
  
"That'll be fine, thank you Mr. Calder!" Vanessa said gleefully and skipped out of his   
  
office before he could change his mind.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After he got to his apartment and unpacked, Tarel decided to start right away with talking   
  
to people in a local park where there had been a rather large number of monster sightings. The   
  
first order of business is to find someone who has actually seen those superheroes in the sailor   
  
outfits... Tarel thought to himself. It would be perfect if I could find one or more of them to   
  
talk to... As he walked around the small lake, he noticed a rather pretty young woman sitting on   
  
a bench staring out at the lake, a book in her lap. Her hair was a wavy reddish brown and was cut   
  
to shoulder length and her eyes were sky blue. She's gorgeous... He inhaled sharply. And yet,   
  
she looks so sad. I wonder what's wrong? Well, I might as well find out if she has seen anything   
  
around here.  
  
He walked over to her. "Excuse me miss, but I'm doing some research, and I'd like to know   
  
if you have ever seen any kind of creature attacking people in this area."  
  
Startled, she looked up, and an odd look passed over her face, as if she had seen a ghost.   
  
"T..." She blinked and shook her head. "W-what did you say?"  
  
"I'm very sorry, am I disturbing you?" He replied. What was that look? It's not like I   
  
snuck up on her...  
  
"No, it's all right. I was just startled, I hadn't realized there was anyone around... What   
  
did you want to know?" She said.  
  
"I'd like to know if you have ever seen any kind of monsters attacking people in the park."   
  
He repeated. This is so strange...She seems so familiar...But I know I'd remember her if we had   
  
met before...  
  
"No, I'm afraid I haven't, at least, not in the park." She answered.  
  
"Oh, have you seen them anywhere else?" Tarel asked.  
  
She blushed. "I...uh...yeah, um...I...uh don't really remember where it was...I didn't   
  
really stay around..." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh." He replied, a little disappointedly. "Well, thank you for taking the time to tell me."   
  
He turned to leave. She seemed really flustered by that last question...Is she hiding something?  
  
He got about three steps away when she called out to him: "Wait!"  
  
He turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Ummm...Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"  
  
He smiled. "I apologize. I'm Tarel Blane. And you?"  
  
"Liana Taiyouno." She said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Liana. That's a very pretty name, it's isn't Japanese is it?"  
  
Liana blushed. "No, o...only my father was Japanese, I just moved into town."  
  
"Ah, that explains it...Ummm..., , Do you... come here often?" Tarel cringed mentally. Oh   
  
great, that was lame...She probably thinks I'm trying to ask her out...  
  
"As a matter of fact yes, I do. Why do you ask?" She looked puzzled.  
  
"Well I don't suppose...that is...do you think you could keep an eye out for any strange   
  
happenings around here? I'm investigating the recent set of monster attacks and it'd really help   
  
me out."   
  
She seemed a little disappointed. "Oh, sure, I'll do that. How would I contact you though?"  
  
"I'll come by here every so often, it's not far from my apartment building." He replied.   
  
Wow, I guess she doesn't think I'm an idiot! She's so pretty....What am I thinking! I only met   
  
her a minute ago!  
  
"Alright." She smiled and he felt his knees wobble.   
  
"Well... thanks again." He said smiling. Then he headed towards some other people in the   
  
park. She's incredible! I hope I can see her again... He shook his head. This is crazy... I   
  
don't even know her!...But there's just something about her...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Liana secretly watched him walk away, her mind reeling. Is it him? He looks so much   
  
like my Tarellan... Serenity did say that everyone was sent to be reborn...Endymion was reborn,   
  
and from what I've picked up from Setsuna, Tarellan was one of the defenders on the moon when   
  
it fell... She got up and started walking home. I have to try and see him again, I know I'll   
  
be able to tell if I can just spend some more time with him...  
  
When she got in the door she flopped down on the couch with a sigh. I need to know what   
  
exactly happened to him, back then.  
  
"Liana is that you?" Apollo called from another room. There was no answer, so he came   
  
into the living room. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Maybe I have." Liana mumbled. "Only, I'd think that *his* ghost would recognize me..."  
  
"What? Liana, you're not making any sense." He said.  
  
She looked up. "Where's Setsuna?"  
  
"She hasn't come home yet. Will you tell me what is wrong?"   
  
"Tell me when she gets home will you?" Liana said distractedly and went up to her room.  
  
"Liana, wait! What's going on?" Apollo called after her. There was no response.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that night, after Tarel was finished interviewing people in the park, he headed back   
  
to his apartment for the night. Once he got in, he ordered out for dinner and began to organize   
  
his notes.  
  
"I didn't get much today..." He said to himself. "Oh well...There's always tomorrow!" He   
  
stretched and picked up a file folder. He then started examining the pictures that he kept in the   
  
folder. He sighed. "I've got to get some better pictures than these...The quality is terrible,   
  
but it's the best anyone has ever gotten of those superheroes... The strange thing is, lots of   
  
people know *of* them, but no one really knows very much *about* them...They just know that they   
  
always mysteriously appear when there's a monster attack..." Eventually, he put the pictures and   
  
started compiling his notes on his laptop. Several hours later, he yawned and finally went to bed.  
  
Tarel was searching, all around him there was nothing but an icy cold mist that completely   
  
enveloped everything around him and an inky blackness that devoured all light. He was searching for   
  
something...something that was taken from him... He couldn't quite remember what it was, all he   
  
knew was that he wasn't complete without it... Suddenly there was a small spot of light ahead of   
  
him, a warm golden light that beckoned to him and lead him on until he could make out a figure in   
  
the distance. It was a woman with flowing hair, wearing a long sleeveless gown of pale blue.   
  
He couldn't quite make out her face, so he walked closer. She turned towards him and he   
  
finally was able to see her face. She was beautiful, with incredible sky blue eyes, eyes he could   
  
happily drown in. On her forehead there was a golden eight rayed sun that gave off a light of it's   
  
own. She smiled and opened her arms to him: "There you are, my love." She said to him in a musical   
  
voice that sent pleasant shivers down his spine, and he realized that this, this is what, rather   
  
who, he had been searching for. His completion, his soulmate.  
  
"Who are you?" He half whispered.  
  
"Come with me." A huge swirling mass of grey clouds appeared behind her and she started to   
  
float backwards toward it.  
  
He tried to follow but it was as if his feet were glued to the ground. "Wait!" He cried.   
  
She stopped. "Come with me." She repeated.  
  
He tried to move his feet again. "I can't!"  
  
"Please, I need you." She replied entreatingly and reached out a hand to him.  
  
He tried to move his legs again. Nothing happened. "I can't do it!"  
  
Now her face was sad. "I am sorry. I cannot stay here..." A single golden tear slipped down   
  
her beautiful face. His heart broke. He tried even harder to move but to no avail. She started to   
  
float away from him, and the light began to leave with her. He reached out to her. "Wait! Don't   
  
go!"  
  
"I must. I am sorry." She kept moving.   
  
"No! Please! Don't go!" The blackness swallowed him.  
  
Tarel woke in a cold sweat. It was that dream again, the same dream he had had since he   
  
was sixteen, but this time it was different. This time he actually saw the woman's face.   
  
Unfortunately the image was fading fast, and he couldn't remember what she looked like. All that   
  
he could remember was a warm light, endless eyes the color of the sky on a midsummer afternoon,   
  
and a golden light shining from her brow. "These dreams are driving me nuts! Who is she? And why   
  
does she make me feel like this? It's just a dream, isn't it?" Obviously hearing no reply, he   
  
tried to go back to sleep. It was a long night.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later the next day Tarel went to the park to talk to people again. As he came into a   
  
somewhat deserted area, he heard a commotion. He went to investigate and saw a young woman in a   
  
yellow and blue sailor outfit fighting a monster. He hid behind a nearby bush and got out his   
  
notepad to record what was happening. I've seen the footage and pictures that a few people were   
  
able to get of the those sailor suited superheroines. I'm pretty sure there weren't any in yellow   
  
and light blue. I wonder if she is new, or possibly she was just never seen before... He thought   
  
to himself.   
  
While Tarel watched, the youma lunged for her and she jumped up, landing lightly where the   
  
youma had been a moment before and twirling back around to face it. The youma turned its head in   
  
time to see her fist head toward its face.  
  
"Oooff!" the youma grunted and stumbled back as the fist hit home. Before it could regain   
  
it's senses, she attacked.  
  
"Golden Solar Flare!" The youma put up an arm to ward off the light but it was no use.  
  
Using the youma's blindness to her advantage, the woman attacked again. "Burning SunStar   
  
Revolution!" she yelled. Gold colored energy blasted into the youma and it disintegrated.  
  
Wow! That's amazing! She *is* one of those superheroes! I have to talk to her!  
  
Tarel stepped out of the bushes and cleared his throat. She whirled and took a fighting   
  
stance and he took a step back involuntarily. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm   
  
Tarel. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm... Sailor Solaris." She told him.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I'd really like to know more about who you are   
  
and why you are here." He asked.  
  
"I...Suppose not, what would you like to know?" She replied.  
  
"Are you one of the sailor suited superheroes?"  
  
"Superheroes? I don't know. What's a... super-hero?" She said, not sure of what he meant.  
  
He stared at her. "You don't know what a superhero is? What are you, from another planet?"  
  
"No, I'm from the Moon Kingdom." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So is there a civilization living on the moon, or are you the only one to come from   
  
there?" He asked.  
  
"There used to be," she replied. "It was destroyed a very long time ago. I'm not sure how   
  
long."  
  
"Oh...Then how did you get here?"   
  
"I'm not sure if I should answer that... I can tell you that I and my fellow Senshi are   
  
here to protect the earth and our solar system from those who would destroy or enslave it."  
  
"Oh," He said weakly. "How many of your fellow ah...'Senshi' are there?"  
  
"Just the Planetary Senshi and myself."  
  
"Planetary... Does that mean there are Senshi for every planet? I knew there were several,   
  
I had seen pictures and video footage. But I didn't think that there were nine of you!"  
  
"Nine? No, eleven. There are nine senshi of the planets, if you count Endymion, who is the   
  
Prince of the Earth, and there's Sailor Moon who is also the Princess of the Moon, and myself.   
  
There used to be more, though, from other stars and planets, but I don't know what happened to   
  
them after the fall of the Moon Kingdom." She paused. "Um, how much more do you need to know?   
  
Because I really should get going..." She told him.  
  
"Oh, there's so much more that I'd like to know about you, and your companions. Would you   
  
mind if we set up a time, and I could interview you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Interview? What for?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm a newspaper reporter for the Worldwide News Network. I came here to   
  
Tokyo to find out if there is any truth to the stories of monsters attacking people, and young   
  
women in sailor suits getting rid of them. I guess I was right." He answered with a grin.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Just how much would you be revealing to the public?"  
  
"Only what you want me to. I swear." He said solemnly.  
  
"I still don't know. I'll have to ask Serenity and Pluto." She said uncertainly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Serenity is The Moon Princess in addition to being Sailor Moon, I mentioned her already,   
  
she's our leader. And Sailor Pluto is the Sailor Senshi of Time. They will know if it's alright   
  
or not. Mind you, even if they do agree, I still won't be able to tell you everything." She warned.  
  
"I had figured that. So how will I know whether or not she agrees?"  
  
"Hmmm... Well, I have a free afternoon tomorrow, if it's alright with Pluto, I'll be here   
  
around three o' clock. If not, I won't."  
  
"Sounds fair. Alright then, here tomorrow at three. I'll do that." He smiled.  
  
She nodded her head and backflipped over the trees and out of sight. That's a good way to keep   
  
someone from following you... He thought to himself. She also seems familiar... but I don't know   
  
why...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As soon as she was out of sight Liana changed back into her civilian form. It *is* him...I   
  
wasn't sure when I met him yesterday...But now, it *has* to be him! But...This is still awful! He   
  
doesn't know me! He's there, so close I could touch him, but still out of reach... She thought   
  
sadly as she made her way home. Liana brightened briefly as a thought struck her. Maybe talking to   
  
him tomorrow will help to rouse his memory! It certainly can't hurt!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Alaric frowned as the screen went blank when Liana went into Setsuna's house. I wish I   
  
knew how Pluto keeps me from seeing in there... He thought.  
  
Hadrian came in and bowed. "My Prince."  
  
"What do you have, Hadrian?" Alaric said boredly.  
  
"I have found out where this new Sailor came from, my Lord."  
  
Alaric showed a little more interest. "Oh really? And just where is that?"  
  
"She was brought here from the past. Before the fall of the Moon Kingdom to be more   
  
precise. Obviously by Sailor Pluto. In the Moon Kingdom she was also known as the Princess as the   
  
Sun." Hadrian explained.  
  
"Ah, I see. She will definitely need further study. They were more powerful in the Moon   
  
Kingdom. She may even be holding back, just using the minimum of her power rather that wastefully   
  
spraying it about like the other Senshi do. She may just be more cunning than I thought...   
  
Hadrian, see if you can find out what kind of powers the Solar Princess had."  
  
"Yes my lord." He replied and left.  
  
A princess hmmm? Well, that makes things most interesting... Alaric contemplated the   
  
possibilities and smiled wickedly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day Tarel was headed for the park when he spied a familiar face walking towards   
  
him. What the...? Vanessa! What's *she* doing here? He put his head down, hoping she wouldn't   
  
notice him. But it was too late, she had already seen him. He saw her smile brightly as she saw   
  
him, and he groaned. She's such a pain! I thought I had gotten away from her!  
  
"Tarel, hi! There you are! I was looking for you!" She called out in a sickeningly   
  
cheerful voice.  
  
"Um, hello Vanessa. What are you doing here?" He asked when she got closer.  
  
"Surprised? Mr. Calder sent me here to help you with your story. Isn't that great?" She   
  
said exuberantly.  
  
"Yeah, great." He said unenthusiastically. She just doesn't take a hint! I've tried   
  
everything short of telling her that I'm not interested and to go away...But she's never actually   
  
*said* that she was interested in dating, she *could* be just really friendly...and I don't want   
  
to hurt her feelings...  
  
"So, what's this story you had to come all the way to Tokyo to do?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm investigating the reports of monsters attacking people, and sailor suited superheroes   
  
showing up to defeat them." He answered.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." She replied insincerely. "Why don't you show me your apartment?" She   
  
said, taking his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I have an appointment at three." He told her. Oh crap. If I tell her   
  
it's for the story, she'll want to come with...  
  
"Is it for your story?" She asked.  
  
"Um, no," He lied. "I uh, heard there was a flu going around, and I was going to get   
  
vaccinated."   
  
"Really? Well, I'd better get that done too. I'll come with you."  
  
He groaned silently.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sailor Solaris stood in the park, waiting. This can't be happening! I managed to talk   
  
Setsuna into letting me come to this interview, and he doesn't even show up! She sat down on a   
  
nearby bench and looked at a clock in the distance. It's already three thirty! She sighed. I   
  
guess he's not coming...But...I'll wait a little longer... After another fifteen minutes, she   
  
figured that he must not be coming, so she detransformed and left. He stood me up! The Tarellan   
  
I knew never would have done that! She thought as she ran home, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Alaric watched Solaris waiting in the park. What is she doing? She's just sitting there.   
  
He watched her sit on the park bench. She really is quite pretty. If she weren't the enemy... He   
  
looked away from her image in his viewscreen. Well she is! His pale green eyes strayed back to   
  
her lovely face. But there are ways to change that...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Liana ran all the way to her room and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing. Apollo came in   
  
quietly. "What's wrong Liana?" He asked.  
  
"He didn't show up!" She cried.  
  
Apollo was shocked. "He didn't? I thought he really wanted to talk to you."  
  
"So did I..." She said sadly. Her voice was muffled by her pillow.   
  
Apollo jumped up onto her bed and rubbed against her, purring. "I'm sorry, Liana." He said   
  
in a low voice.  
  
She sat up and hugged him to her, still crying. "Why doesn't he remember me?"  
  
"You remember what Pluto said. Queen Serenity sent everyone to this time to live peaceful   
  
lives, without any memory of their past lives." He replied.  
  
"But everyone else got their memories back." She said.  
  
"Everyone else was needed to protect the earth from new threats. Perhaps if he lived near   
  
the others, he might have been awakened to his past. But since he's lived in another part of the   
  
world until now, he never had the opportunity."  
  
She sighed. "I guess you're right." Suddenly she had an idea. But before she could say   
  
anything, there was a knock on her door and Setsuna entered.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you Liana." Setsuna said. "You are not to give Tarel   
  
his memories of the past."   
  
"Why?!" Liana replied angrily. That was the idea she'd just thought of.  
  
"Because he deserves to live in peace. He isn't needed to fight the enemy." She answered.  
  
"How can you be sure?!"  
  
Setsuna just looked at her.   
  
"Oh yeah, time powers and all that..." Liana muttered as she looked away. She looked back   
  
at Setsuna. "He may not be needed to fight, but *I* need him. I love him, doesn't that count for   
  
anything?!"  
  
"If you love him as you say, you do not wish him pain, am I correct?" Setsuna replied.  
  
"Of course I don't! I'd do anything to keep him from being hurt..."  
  
"Then you will not give him his memories back." She told her.  
  
"How would that hurt him?" Liana asked.  
  
"He died painfully while protecting the Queen. Would you wish the remembrance of that upon   
  
him?"  
  
"I...I guess not..." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Good." Setsuna said. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll send Hotaru up to tell you when   
  
it's ready."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Setsuna closed the door behind her and went downstairs.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's note: First I want to give another special thank-you to Sailor Wind, who helps   
  
write fight scenes for me, 'cause I suck at them. Well, I hope you liked this ep. If you're   
  
wondering where Mamoru is, don't worry, he'll be around soon, if only to give me a chance to   
  
write some romance in a earlier episode. (wink, wink) Oh and no, Liana won't be fighting the   
  
battles by herself all the time. She's just been caught on her own lately. You can find every   
  
part of this series at The Galaxy Moon, my homepage: http://www.geocities.com/telraven Now   
  
you'll have to excuse me, my cat wants attention, and he'll do almost anything to get it. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4, Interview with the Senshi Tar...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Star Senshi. Book 1.  
  
Chapter 4, "Interview with the Senshi. Tarel Finally Gets His Chance!"  
  
By Telraven. (telraven@ywave.com)   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tarel sat alone in a local restaurant, waiting for his order. This is just great! He   
  
thought frustratedly. Because of Vanessa, I missed that interview with one of the Sailor   
  
Senshi... I'll probably never get that kind of opportunity again!  
  
The door opened and four people walked into the restaurant. First was the young woman   
  
Tarel had met in the park, along with a man that looked to be close to her age and two other   
  
girls. The man had black hair and piercing blue eyes, one of the other girls had blond hair that   
  
was done up in the strangest style Tarel had ever seen, it was in two buns, one on each side of   
  
her head with a long pigtail coming from each one. And there was a younger girl with short black   
  
hair. There's something so familiar about Liana... He saw her gaze turn his way. There was   
  
that look again, the look he had surprised on her that day in the park. Why does she look like   
  
that whenever she sees me? You'd think I was a ghost or something... He looked at the young man   
  
again and felt something disturbingly like jealousy. That isn't her boyfriend is it? He seems   
  
familiar too...That's just weird... Just then the foursome sat at a booth and the young man   
  
put his arm around the blond and she looked up at him adoringly. Tarel sighed with relief. Why   
  
am I acting like this!? I don't even know these people! I only met Liana once! It's no business   
  
of mine if she is seeing someone or not... He thought intesely as he stared into his coffee cup.  
  
"There he is!" Liana whispered to Usagi. "What am I going to do? Setsuna said that I can't   
  
bring back his memories." She asked as they sat down at one of the booths.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you just talk to him? He might be a completely different person   
  
than the man you knew." Mamoru said.   
  
"Yeah, look at Mamoru," Usagi said with a mischievous smile. "Before either of us got our   
  
memories back, he was a total jerk."  
  
"Hey!" Mamoru exclaimed. "You certainly don't act like Princess Serenity all the time.   
  
Especially when Chibi-Usa was here."  
  
"I was just kidding Mamo-chan." She smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately, then she   
  
turned back to Liana. "You see? He might be a completely different person. You might not even like   
  
the person that he is now."  
  
"You may be right." Liana said glumly. "But I miss him *so* much. Sometimes I wish I hadn't   
  
come with you and Setsuna..." She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
Just then the waitress came up to take their order. After she left, Usagi, deciding to   
  
change the subject, leaned forward. "What do you want to do after we're done in here?" She asked   
  
Liana.  
  
"I don't know..." Liana replied distractedly.  
  
"How about the park?" Hotaru suggested. "I think there's a small carnival there this   
  
weekend."  
  
Liana sighed. "I suppose..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tarel paid his bill and headed for the park to look up leads on the attacks. There has to   
  
be something odd about that park. He thought. There're so many stories and sightings surrounding   
  
it and the area around it...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The three ladies and Mamoru made their way through the park towards where the carnival was   
  
supposed to be. Suddenly they heard a scream and saw a brief flash of light a small distance away.   
  
"Everyone, transform!" Mamoru exclaimed as he started to transform into Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Right! Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"  
  
Liana frowned. "Golden Solar Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Hotaru quietly took out her Henshin stick and looked at it. "Maybe we'll be able to find   
  
out about where the others are from this enemy. Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!"  
  
The usual time stopping light show made it's display and then the three newly transformed   
  
Sailor Senshi joined Tuxedo Kamen in running in the direction of the scream.  
  
Jilana watched as her latest youma drained a young girl. Where *is* she? I can't wait   
  
around all day... Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sailor Moon, Sailor   
  
Saturn, Sailor Solaris, and Tuxedo Kamen. Oh crap. I was only counting on Solaris! I can't fight   
  
three of them! I gotta get outta here!  
  
"Go get those Sailors!" She ordered the youma right before disappearing through a portal.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen arrived just as Jilana disappeared through her portal. The   
  
youma dropped the girl it had been draining and turned toward them. It raised one of it's hands   
  
and huge foot-long nails grew out. It pointed said hand at the senshi and the nails shot out at   
  
them.  
  
They all leaped in various directions avoiding the projectiles in one way or another.   
  
Hotaru charged forward and slashed at the youma with her glaive. She just barely caught it's arm   
  
and had to quickly turn to avoid a sweeping slash from the youma.  
  
Solaris called to the others. "Cover your eyes!" Quickly she raised her hands above her   
  
head as she spun around and shouted: "Golden Solar Flare!" At the same time, Tuxedo Kamen threw   
  
a rose at the youma.  
  
The youma screamed as the beam of light blinded it and the rose struck it in its foot,   
  
pinning it to the ground momentarily.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Both Solaris and Tuxedo Kamen yelled.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tarel made his way through the park looking for people who might have heard about or seen   
  
any of the Senshi. Suddenly he heard a commotion not very far away and saw a blinding flash of   
  
light through the trees. He went to investigate, and came upon three of the senshi & Tuxedo Kamen   
  
fighting a monster. Sailor Moon made some odd motions with her wand and shouted out: "Silver Moon,   
  
Crystal Power Kiss!" Tarel watched in amazement as the monster they were fighting vaporized.  
  
He watched them talk among themselves for a minute or two. Come *on* Tarel! Just do it,   
  
they'll get away if you don't speak up now! Mustering up his courage, he stood up and walked out   
  
of where he had been hiding.  
  
They all looked up in surprise at the newcomer. "Excuse me," he said. "I hate to interrupt,   
  
but I've been looking for you for a very long time! I'm Tarel Blane, a reporter, and I've been   
  
dying for a chance to talk to you. Would you agree to an interview?"  
  
Everyone but Sailor Solaris looked mildly bemused. Solaris stepped forward. "I wouldn't   
  
mind," she said in a quiet voice. "But let me talk to the others first, OK?"  
  
"Sure." Tarel replied.  
  
They stepped a little farther away and began whispering among themselves. Then Solaris   
  
turned back to him. "Alright. We'll answer what we can."  
  
Tarel looked at her apologetically. "First I'd like to apologize for the other day. I got   
  
held up by someone who I couldn't get away from and I was sure you wanted me to come alone. I know   
  
that sounds like a lame excuse, but it's the truth."  
  
Solaris smiled at him. "Apology accepted. I've known people that were like that." Yes! It   
  
wasn't on purpose. Maybe he hasn't changed very much after all... She silently exulted.  
  
Tarel sighed in relief. "I'm glad you aren't angry with me. Now, who are your friends?"  
  
Solaris smiled again. "This is our leader and Princess, Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you Tarel."  
  
Tarel made a short bow. "Enchanted, Your Highness."  
  
Sailor Moon giggled.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen came over to him and shook his hand. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Tarel smiled.  
  
"And I am Sailor Saturn." Saturn introduced herself.  
  
"I'm very happy to meet all of you." Tarel replied. "OK, I guess my first question is,   
  
where are the others? When we spoke before, Sailor Solaris told me that there was a 'Senshi' for   
  
every planet of the solar system."  
  
"They were kidnapped by our new enemy." Sailor Moon answered sadly. "We don't even know if   
  
they're alive or not..."  
  
"That's terrible!" Tarel exclaimed.  
  
"But we can beat them now! We have Solaris with us and she's really powerful!" Sailor Moon   
  
added.  
  
Solaris blushed. "Not as powerful as you, my Princess." She murmered.  
  
Tarel smiled. "So, where do you get your powers from?"  
  
"Well, we're born with the ability to draw power from our guardian planets. That's why   
  
there is a senshi for every planet. Solaris draws hers from the sun of course and my power comes   
  
from the moon and the ginzuishou."  
  
"Ginzuishou? What's that?"  
  
Sailor Moon glanced briefly at the other senshi. "I'll show you, but this is off the   
  
record. You can't tell anyone about this."  
  
"Sure thing. I swear it."  
  
"It's easier to show you it's true form if I transform." She stood up and closed her eyes.   
  
A silver and pink light shone from her locket and her costume changed to pink ribbons then coalesced   
  
into a white dress with gold detail along the top of the bodice and white feathered wings appeared   
  
from her back. She held her hands together in front of her chest and a silver glow surrounded them.   
  
Then she opened her hands to reveal a silvery crystal in the shape of a flower blossom.  
  
Tarel stood there in shock, unable to speak when a sudden urge overtook him and he fell to   
  
his knees. "I am at thy service your Highness, I will do whatever I am able to help thee."   
  
The others shared a look and Serenity smiled. "You don't need to do that Sir Tarel, please   
  
rise."  
  
He stood, still awed by Serenity's presence.  
  
"Serenity! The Ginzuishou, it has changed!" Solaris exclaimed.  
  
"What? Oh yes, it happened a few years ago." She answered. Suddenly she seemed to wilt.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen rushed to support her. "I can't keep this up for very long periods." She said as she   
  
transformed back to her senshi fuku.  
  
"So, uh, are you guys all human?" Tarel continued with his questions.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen laughed. "Yes, we are, we have powers because our past selves did."  
  
"Past selves? What does that mean?" Tarel asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, it's a long story." Sailor Moon said. "We should sit and get comfortable." She   
  
suggested, then settled in next to Tuxedo Kamen at the base of a tree. "Long, long ago, the   
  
kingdom of the Earth was allied with the kingdom of the Moon, along with the other planets of   
  
our solar system and a even a few other stars. This great alliance formed the Silver Millenium,   
  
over which the Serenities, the queens of the Moon kingdom ruled. It was a beautiful and peaceful   
  
time, and everyone prospered. Until Beryl. She was seduced by the dark powers of Metallia and   
  
raised an army which conquered the Earth. Even Prince Endymion's four guardians were corrupted   
  
by the dark power and became generals in Beryl's army. Once she conquered the Earth she came to   
  
the moon. Queen Serenity used the full power of the Ginzuishou, and she was able to seal away the   
  
darkness, but she couldn't destroy it. She used the last of her remaining power to send all those   
  
who had died at Beryl's hands to the future, so that that they could live out happy peaceful   
  
lives." She finished. "I was her daughter, Princess Serenity, and Tuxedo Kamen was Prince   
  
Endymion of the Earth kingdom."  
  
"Wow...I...I don't know what to say..." Tarel thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, you   
  
said that Queen Serenity was only able to seal away the darkness... Is the seal still intact?   
  
Could that be where the monsters have been coming from?"  
  
"No, these monsters come from another source. The seal is gone, but so is the darkness that   
  
Beryl served." Sailor Moon replied, smiling. "The seal was about to be broken around four (or was   
  
it five?) years ago. That's when I was awakened to my destiny as Sailor Moon and as the Moon   
  
Princess." She smiled fondly, seemingly at a memory. "I was able to defeat Beryl with the help of   
  
my fellow senshi."  
  
Tarel continued with a few more questions, until the senshi said that they needed to leave,   
  
and they parted company.  
  
After the interview Tarel was walking home through the park, thinking of the new light   
  
that the Senshi had put on things. Especially the world in general. The knowledge that there had   
  
been an ancient kingdom on the Moon thousands of years ago... It completely blew apart everything   
  
he thought that he knew about the universe. What's next? Will I discover that pigs really *can*   
  
fly, and they've just been hiding it all these years? He chuckled to himself.  
  
He looked up from his thoughts and saw Liana sitting on a bench up ahead, reading a book.   
  
He felt an odd tug at his heart. Why am I so drawn to this woman? He thought. Is it just because   
  
of her looks? She *is* beautiful... But, it's more than that, I feel as if I know her from   
  
somewhere... She looked up from her book and saw him. There it is *again*! It's almost as if she   
  
doesn't expect to see me alive...  
  
"Hi; Liana, right?" He said once he was within earshot.  
  
"Yes, and you're... um..." She paused for a moment. "Oh that's right, Tarel. What are you   
  
doing here?" She asked politely.   
  
She looks so sad... He thought to himself. "Just investigating my story on the Sailor   
  
Senshi; I have a new angle to work with now..."  
  
"Really?" She perked up. "Have you ever seen them?"  
  
"Actually," he lowered his tone and glanced around to make sure there was no one else   
  
nearby who could overhear. "I just was able to interview a few of them. What they told me is   
  
amazing!"  
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed. Then she suddenly turned shy. "Do...Do you think you could tell me   
  
about them?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Why don't we go get some coffee or something?"  
  
"That'd be great." She gave him a dazzling smile that made his head swim, and got up.   
  
I made her smile! Exulted a tiny corner of his mind. What a rush! I've got to do it   
  
again! That was just amazing, why did it effect my that way?... That same corner continued in   
  
it's musings largely unnoticed as they headed for a nearby coffee shop.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Alaric frowned as he watched Liana with Tarel. Just who is he? There is something   
  
special about this man, something hidden deep within. Perhaps I can use it against the senshi...   
  
His eyes strayed to Liana's image. Just wait... You *will* be mine, Princess of The Sun... I   
  
always get what I want...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, this chapter has been a few years in the writing. ~_~ I was just really, *really*   
  
stuck... Anyways, I don't think I can make it much longer. Plus I've revised the previous chapters   
  
a bit, (mostly adding stuff...) and I even renamed the series! (slightly...I only changed one word,   
  
it just sounds better...^_^) In any case, watch for Chapter 5. I started it, but I don't know when   
  
it'll be finished. (I'm 95% sure that it won't take as long as this one did, tho'. I'm kinda in a   
  
writing mode right now...^_^) 


End file.
